The Transport Tragedy
The Transport Tragedy was a tragic event that occurred during the making of The Iron Titan (during The Iron Age). It is considered to have been the single least productive thing to ever happen on LontyLan. The event The plan After the frame for The Iron Titan was constructed, villagers had to be taken there in order for the farm's construction to be able to continue. The plan was to create a water stream leading from the original Villager Breeder to two separate slots in The Iron Titan where they would reside for the rest of their lives. 20 villagers where needed in each slot. The water stream was constructed out of nether rack as it was the most plentiful resource in block form at the time. Brainet tested the water stream to check if it would lead to the first slot and it appeared to be in working order. They then bred the villagers so that they would be sent up the water stream to The Iron Titan. The horizontal transportation When the first villagers began to move along the water stream, Brainet stood on the edge of it and followed them along to make sure they wouldn't escape. The plan ended up back firing when Brainet fell into the water stream and realised he didn't have any enderpearls. He landed in-between two of the villagers. He tried to pass one so he would be able to break a block and escape the water stream without them getting out, however, the stream was only one block wide and he was not able to pass the villager. He decided to try to break a block and get out as fast as possible before quickly replacing the block. When he broke the block he quickly jumped up onto the edge of the water stream, a little to quickly perhaps, because fell off and into the ocean far below. Following Brainet into the ocean came about four villagers that had been upstream from him. Brainet eventually managed to get back up onto the transportation device to block the exit from the water stream. The rest of the transportation to The Iron Titan thankfully passed by without much effort or many mistakes. In fact, one of the villagers that fell off the water stream still remains floating in the ocean merrily to this day. The vertical transportation A while after the villagers had been transported, Brainet had begun to construct the 32-village version of The Iron Titan. He must have made a mistake at some point because when he finished it was not working. He decided to restart and build the 64-village version for no apparent reason. This resulted in him having to move all of the villagers in the holding cells up by four blocks. He planned on placing water where their heads were and having them all swim up at once. When he placed the water, however, he realised that it was flowing downwards (because he had placed it at their head height), so the villagers were not able to swim up it; they began to drown. Brainet began to panic, he tried to remove the water but was not able to do so, he kept on trading with the villagers. As a last resort, Brainet decided to break the glass that was holding the villagers in their cell. The villagers were dispersed out all over the skeleton of The Iron Titan. Brainet spent the following two hours attempting to get all of the villagers back into their cell by pushing them up a temporary staircase. After all of his efforts, Brainet had to do another cell. For a reason that still remains unknown to this day, he again placed water on the villagers heads and they again began to drown. Again, Brainet broke the glass sending more villagers all over the Titan. After another hour of intensive work, the transporting of the villagers was finally complete.Category:Events